fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Great People
A Great Person is a unit representing a uniquely talented individual. Great People (GPs) have many powerful abilities. All GPs can be settled in a city, becoming a Superspecialist of their respective type. With the exception of Great Commander, all GPs can also start a Goldn Age or help discover a Tech. In addition, some Great People have a special building that only they can build in a city, and some have a special operation which they can perform in a city. Types and Abilities Here is a table of Great People, showing their type, their production as a superspecialist, their special building (if any) and its effects, and their special operation on a city. Generation of Great People There are three independent mechanisms by which Great People are generated in the game: # in cities via Great Person points # to be the first civilization to complete the research of certain technologies # via combat (for Great Commander only) Great People Points Most Great People in the game are generated by a mechanism called Great People points (GPPs). Each city has a GPP counter that tracks how many GPPs have been produced in that city. The GPP counter is displayed in the lower right corner of the city screen. In addition, the BUG mod displays the GPP counter for the city which is currently projected with the soonest completion of a Great Person on the main screen. Each civilization has a threshold for the generation of its next Great Person, which increases when (and only when) a new GP is born via the GPP mechanism. (That is, the GP threshold is not affected when you get Great People via tech.) Note that specialist in city have special notation: a small icon on top of the specialist image mean: # a small V: 5 specialists # a small triangle: 10 specialists # a small square with a triangle inside: 20 specialists GPPs are generated in a city in three ways: # non-citizen Specialist in a city; you get 3 GPPs per specialist per turn. # world wonders generate 2 GPPs/turn # national wonders generate 1 GPP/turn. When any city reaches the GP threshold, it creates a new Great Person. When this happens, that city's GPP counter has the threshold amount subtracted (that is, it goes to zero, or just above zero if there is overflow). The threshold is then increased, making it harder to generate the next Great Person. The GP threshold starts at 100 GPPs, then goes up by 100 (Normal game speed) for each of the first 10 GPs born. After that it rises by 200 points per GP. On Epic speed, the GP threshold is 150% of that on normal; on Marathon, 300%; on Quick, just 67%. This information is summarized in the following table: Great Person Threshold 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 Quick 67 134 200 267 334 400 467 534 600 667 800 934 1067 Normal 100 200 300 400 500 600 700 800 900 1000 1200 1400 1600 Epic 150 300 450 600 750 900 1050 1200 1350 1500 1800 2100 2400 Mara. 300 600 900 1200 1500 1800 2100 2400 2700 3000 3600 4200 4800 All GPPs have a "flavor." When a Great Person is born via the GPP mechanism, the type of Great Person is randomly determined using the percentage of each kind of GPP that was accumulated in that city. External Links *http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=146174 See Also *List of Great Pepole Names Category:Lore Category:Great People Units